Hiro's Death
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Peter, Kimi, Abigail, George, Logan, Tamara, Chuckie, and Kira have to deal with Hiro's death in the year 2045. Based loosely off of Chapter 22 of Celrock's story Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage.


_"Location: Yokosuka, Japan, December 16th 2045"_

Peter, Kimi, George, Tamara, and Kira sat at a cemetery in Yokosuka. They were the only five still out at a burial sight after the profession left. Kimi clung tight onto Peter, burying her face into his shoulder and crying. George was also crying, and Tamara, who was five months pregnant with Elsbeth at this time, and Kira were comforting him as best as they could.

"It's okay. I understand your hurting right now." Peter said softly as he tenderly rubbed Kimi's back and the wind softly blew.

George frowned sadly.

"It's not fair! I hardly got to know my biological grandfather, all because he and Grandma Kira split up when mom was a baby. We finally had a perfect opportunity for Logan and Tamara to finally meet him, but no! He had to be diagnosed with a rare form of Prostate Cancer three months ago that took his life!" George cried angrily.

George started to go into uncontrollable sobs. Chuckie had accompanied everyone to the funeral while Nicole stayed home with Charles and Rachel, because while Hiro wasn't anybody in his family, he was Kimi's biological father. He loved his step-sister more then anything, and he realized how hard this was for her, as he had lost Melinda. Overhearing his nephew's sobs, Chuckie got back out of the car that everyone was using and joined in the hug, coming up behind George as he laid a gentle hand on his trembling shoulders.

"It's okay, George." Chuckie whispered.

After taking another ten minutes, Kimi and George calmed down. They, Peter, Tamara, and Kira piled into the car, where Abigail, Logan, and Kiki, who was two months pregnant with a third child, were waiting. Kiki was also very sad to see her father pass away, but Abigail was taking it extremely hard. First, Chaz, who she loved deeply, had died in the car bomb set by David Shapiro back on August 1st 2035, and now she lost Hiro, who she was starting to know after not knowing who he was at all throughout her life. Logan had stayed behind, trying to comfort his wife.

"Are we going to the movie now?" Abigail asked, tears streaking her face.

Kiki nodded, too upset to say much of anything. Peter sighed, put the car into drive, and drove everyone to the nearby movie theater. When they got there, they went to a private viewing for them of Big Hero 6. Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, Kimi, Kiki, and Kira went into their private viewing room, while Peter and Chuckie went to the snack bar to pick up some popcorn, which was free for them, since Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George were of royalty. They carried it back in time to catch the previews. Soon, the movie started, and everything at first went fine. But then the movie reached the scene with Tadashi's death in the fire at SFIT. After the scene ended, Logan, Tamara, Kiki, Peter, Kimi, Chuckie, and Kira all exchanged looks.

"Why did we bring Abigail and George to see this movie?" Chuckie asked his niece's boyfriend, his nephew's girlfriend, his step-sister, his brother-in-law, his step-sister's half-sister, and his step-mother in a low tone.

Kimi facepalmed and turned to Abigail and George. She noticed that tears were streaming down her niece and nephew's faces.

"I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've last seen this movie, and I forgot about Tadashi dying in it. I'm terribly, terribly sorry." Kiki whispered apologetically.

Peter quickly pulled out some tissues from one of his pockets and handed them to his children. While they sadly cried throughout the rest of the film, they managed to cry quietly. Once the film ended, Logan, Tamara, Peter, Kimi, Chuckie, Kiki, and Kira took Abigail and George to get some ice cream to cheer them up, since they felt bad about what had just happened.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone got ready for bed in the Confederate Embassy in Tokyo (which was where Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, Peter, Kimi, and Kira were staying for their trip to Japan), Kimi turned to Peter in their room.

"Peter, this might sound stupid, but is it something that I did? I mean, I hardly got to know my father until eight years ago, and now he's gone." Kimi asked.

Peter sat down on the bed, and he snuggled up to Kimi.

"Kimi, there was nothing that you could have done. While Prostate cancer can sometimes be treated, it couldn't in this case." Peter replied softly.

Kimi sighed.

"Yeah, but if I had been here, maybe I could have saved his life. And maybe one of the Disney Characters with healing abilities could have saved him. I mean, look at my half-sister. Now, she's without a father, and her kids are without a grandfather." Kimi said.

"Kimi, your half-sister's still got Haruki. And Natsu and Yami still have them. And besides, look at Chuckie. He lost Melinda, and while it's hard for him at times, he's done just fine. I have no doubt that in time, Kiki and her family will do just fine too." Peter explained reassuringly.

Kimi let out a small smile of relief and gave her husband a hug. Soon, the couple was all ready for bed, and they were snuggling up in bed together.

"Oh, Kimi, I'm sorry if this trip had to be such a sad one." Peter said as he got comfortable on his side of the bed.

"It's okay, honey. I'm just glad that you, the kids, Chuckie, and mom could be here with me for this trip." Kimi said softly.

Peter reached in and tightly embraced his wife. They then snuggled up together and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Yokosuka, Japan, December 17th 2045"_

The following day was uneventful. Everyone ate breakfast at a sushi bar, and Kimi and Kiki spent the day going through Wanda (who had died a year earlier from Breast Cancer) and Hiro's house, deciding what they wanted of his things. Kiki picked out a few books, while Kimi picked out a glass statue of a cow that she had sent Hiro three years earlier for Christmas, and his favorite lamp that sat on his bedside table. She made special arrangements for furniture to be shipped back to The Confederacy, and as for the objects that she didn't want, she either gave to Kiki, her relatives, or other people.

Once they were done, Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, Peter, Kimi, Chuckie, and Kira said goodbye to Kiki and her family. They then boarded Peter's private jet and headed back to The Confederacy.


End file.
